


The Best Christmas Presents Are Homemade

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard can it be to knit a sweater when you have Reason on your side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Presents Are Homemade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elissanerdwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elissanerdwriter/gifts).



> Gift for elissanerdwriter for the Les Miserables Winter Holidays Exchange 2015.

All right, so sweaters may be an anachronism where 1830s Parisian fashion is concerned... but one can still well imagine Joly going through knitting patterns for mittens/gloves and thinking, "By studying the technique involved in making these, it should be _entirely possible_ to construct a knitted shirt based on extrapolation of said available information, and with far more yarn." -- The actual execution might leave something to be desired, mind...

[DISCLAIMER: I know nuts about knitting. I don't even know if _any_ of the above is even possible, but what the hey!]


End file.
